


Is it O.K?

by ciel_funtom



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_funtom/pseuds/ciel_funtom
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken





	Is it O.K?

Tal vez ya debería estar acostumbrado a eso pero, cuando se miró en el espejo, Taekwoon no pudo evitar volver a pensar en el tema. ¿Por qué hay quienes intentan tan fuertemente ver a través de ellos que encuentran cosas que no hay?

Recorrió con la mirada el lavabo y vio el eye-liner que ha usado Ravi (y Ken poco después) para hacerse esa fina línea de ojos que apenas se nota. Y, cómo no, seguía estando en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado sin cuidado. Con el ceño levemente fruncido, ordenó rápidamente el lavabo: el cepillo de dientes que Sanghyuk había dejado apresuradamente antes de irse a clase, el maquillaje de Ken y Ravi, los pocos cabellos que habían caído de los cepillos de pelo… Todo ordenado de forma sencilla, nada escrupulosa, parte ya de una pequeña rutina interior.

Estaba cansado del mismo tema una y otra vez, de tener que dar explicaciones cada dos o tres programas. ¿Qué tiene de malo su personalidad cerrada ante las cámaras? “Le pido perdón a las fans” una y otra vez “me esforzaré más en el futuro en mi canto y baile”. Cada vez una explicación más “Leo, ¿es cierto que casi no hablas?” “Las fans siempre piensan así pero… sólo hablo cuando tengo algo que decir”.

Se desnudó, dejando el pijama doblado en la tapa bajada del váter (aunque ya estuviera sucio y su próximo destino fuera la cesta de la ropa sucia, manías suyas) y se encaminó a la ducha, soltándose el pelo que tenía recogido en una coleta.

Dejó que el agua caliente mojase primero su pecho, después se giró para mojar su espalda y, una vez tuvo todo el cuerpo mojado, metió la cabeza. Los mechones de pelo largo se pegaban a su rostro y los apartó con un movimiento de sus grandes manos.

Dejó el tiempo pasar y el agua correr hasta que finalmente se decidió a lavarse. Se prometió a sí mismo que cuando estuviera limpio podría dejar deambular sus pensamientos todo lo que quisiera.

Salió de la ducha y se dirigió a la habitación con la toalla atada a la cintura y otra en la cabeza, cubriéndole el pelo húmedo.

— ¡ _Hyung_! –la voz de Jaehwan, proveniente de la cocina, le atrapó con la mano en el pomo de la puerta- ¡Taekwoon- _hyung_! ¿Vas a querer desayunar? ¿Leche con cereales, como siempre?

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y le miró, esperando una respuesta. La cual llegó en un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¡Okey~!

Una vez solo de nuevo, se vistió y se tumbó en su futón, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y suspirando pesadamente.

No tenía que ser tan difícil, ¿no? Estar delante de la cámara y responder con un mínimo de viveza que tenía Jaehwan, ser tan expresivo como Haekyeon, hablar tan fácilmente como Wonsik o algún gesto adorable de los que hacían Hongbin y Sanghyuk…

Giró un par de veces, buscando una postura cómoda y se colocó la capucha de la sudadera que se había puesto, cubriéndole la cara. Se rindió en la búsqueda de comodidad y empezó la de su reproductor de música.

Poco rato después, la voz de Jaehwan y el zarandeo de su hombro le devolvieron a la realidad. Se había dormido de nuevo. Con un ojo cerrado, el otro levemente abierto y un ligero puchero involuntario de sus labios siguió al menor al salón, donde ya estaba el desayuno preparado.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro por pura costumbre, aunque estuvieran solos. Fijó su atención en el bol de cereales y dejó que el menor comenzara una charla ligera sobre el horario del día y lo que había visto por la red sobre ellos, su popularidad, las fotos de las fans, sus comentarios…

—Oye… -comenzó a hablar, dudando de cómo continuar la frase. Por suerte, su compañero le conocía lo suficiente como para dejarle pensar en qué decir- Tal vez… Debería… ¿cambiar?

Jaehwan levantó la vista de su propio desayuno y se le quedó mirando, terminando de masticar y sopesando sus palabras, sabía qué quería decir.

—No, está bien cómo eres –dijo y volvió a su comida, removiendo sus propios cereales antes de continuar�-. No hay nada malo en ti. No tiene por qué gustarte la cámara, sino cantar y bailar. No tienes que tener el don de la palabra mientras te puedas comunicar con las fans y ser capaz de relacionarte con ellas. Has llegado a donde estás por ser tú, nadie más.

Taekwoon se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos antes de volver a observar fijamente su comida. Después, como otras tantas veces, repitió las palabras que ya eran algo propio de él:

—Lo siento… –murmuró, pero esta vez acompañadas de algo más- Gracias.


End file.
